


The Start

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: When Demetri sees Hawk at school again, he's surprised to see that he's somehow managed to recover since the last time they had a run in. He plans to fix that.Let the games begin.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 29
Kudos: 83





	The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I wanted to write something where they interacted with other people so enter Miguel and apparently the rest of the school. But yeah, not nearly as dark as I wanted to go but I realized when they're being surrounded on all sides they really can't. Anyways enjoy. :)  
> Also I can't add tags on my phone right now but alas.

“You seem to be in a good mood today.”

Demetri shut his locker as his mouth pulled off to the side.

“Do I? Because I got a C in Careers today.” He mumbled, shoving the books he had in his hand into his backpack. “My teacher didn’t appreciate my essay on the idea of my future job being to join the rebellion against our eventual evil robotics overlords very amusing.”

Miguel gave a huff of a laugh at that, leaning his shoulder against a neighbouring locker with a shake of his head.

“Well, other than that,” he pressed, “you’ve been smiling to yourself for the past few days man.”

Had he? It wasn’t something that caught his attention but than again it’s not like he could see his own face and it wasn’t like he was going out of his way to catch sight of himself in any and all reflective surfaces.

Maybe he would just have to take Miguel’s word for it.

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you.” He shrugged, hitching his bag onto his shoulders. “There’s nothing new to report.”

“How’s Yaz?”

The question threw him more off balance than having to team up with Chris to do wheel practice at their dojo.

Yaz? What did she have to do with anything? He hadn’t seen her all day so far. Their classes normally didn’t intertwine until after lunch.

“Good?” He arched a brow at the smug looking grin on Miguel’s face. “Why?”

“I just remember when I use to get that kind of look on my face,” Miguel continued. “When I first started dating Sam.”

Oh? Oh! Oh.

So Miguel thought his mood had something to do with whatever was going on between him and Yaz.

He supposed that was a conclusion that someone could draw up. They had been hanging out more, getting along well, Sam and Miguel had caught them kissing. It made sense. He couldn’t really blame Miguel for thinking that if his mood had increased to apparently noticeable heights, it would have something to do with her.

But he couldn’t think of if anything had really changed between them in the last while. Sure, they would hangout outside of school now. He’d even taken her on a few dates, and yes, he had learned his lesson on how science museums were not considered dates to her but snoozes fests, but other than that, nothing special.

“Well, things have been progressing.” That was truth enough. “I’m trying to see if I can rent out the planetarium for next weekend. Just the two of us in a large empty room looking up at a man-made set of stars.” He waved his hand above him as if he could already see it now, Miguel looking up only to see the badly tilted ceiling of their school. “I think it will be quite romantic.”

“Why not just take her out to actual stargaze?”

“Are you kidding? Bugs, light pollution, you’d be lucky to spot the full moon on a clear day.” He waved off. “Plus it’s a lot cleaner inside, you really think I can get Yaz to lay on the ground? Please. That would be like thinking that you could get Hawk to stop being an asshole by cutting off his do.”

Although... that wasn’t a bad idea. He wondered with the way things were going now how Hawk would react if he suggested it.

“Come on man.”

From the way that Miguel’s tone changed it was obvious that he wasn’t very comfortable with where the conversation had turned. Demetri shot him a look from the corner of his eye, taking in the way the other boy’s shoulders raised the slightest and the way he kept looking around as if he thought that Hawk would just morph out of nothing but air and the call of his name.

“Oh I’m sorry, am I supposed to pretend that him and the goons he hangs out with don’t spend all of their free time making our lives a living hell?” Demetri snarked while Miguel let out what had to be the worlds biggest sigh. “Remind me, who was it who attacked us just a few days ago? Because I seem to be able to recall nothing more than a sea of black and red popping up out of nowhere.”

At least that fight had ended in a draw, and only a few dislocations but no broken bones and thankfully, no weapons. He had to start wondering though if that was going to be something they were going to have to look out for in the future. Tory seemed to be the only one of them that had used anything so far, everyone else in her group happy enough to just use their fists, but what if they did start mixing actual weaponry into their fights?

That was going to be something he was going to have to talk to his Senseis about.

“Look I know that they’re out of control,” Miguel mumbled, moving around a few students before he was back at Demetri’s side. “but Hawk’s just...”

“Look, don’t worry about it.” Demetri snapped, cutting him off. “I’m taking care of Hawk, trust me.”

If there was anyone who was going to bring that guy under control, it would be Demetri. He was already off to a pretty good start if he did say so himself.

The memory of Hawk’s tear stained face, of the blood and the bruises, of the broken look in his eyes, it brought a small shock to his chest and a twisted smile to his lips.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” from the tone of his friend’s voice, Demetri couldn’t place if he sounded more concerned or confused, but it irritated him either way.

“Don’t worry about it.” He repeated, firmer this time. “Let’s just say that I’m, trying different angles to win this thing. Something without the use of fists.”

Now it was Miguel’s turn to side eye him, his brows furrowed together causing a crease in the middle of his forehead.

“No ones going to get hurt?”

“Nope.” Not physically anyways.

“And you’re trying to get Hawk to join us?”

Demetri gave a snort, shaking his head at the ridiculous idea.

Hawk join the combined dojo’s of Lawrence and LaRusso That would be the day.

“I’m going to get him under control.” With or without Hawk’s permission. He would arm-bar him into it if he had to.

“Do you really-?”

But whatever Miguel was going to say was cut short as Demetri was shoved into him from behind.

They stumbled, and he had no time to catch himself before he felt something smacking him across his shins, knocking him completely off balance and accidentally taking Miguel down with him.

The students in the hall pulled off to the side to avoid them, people watching them and whispering in loud mummers as Demetri snapped his head up at the sound of a familiar voice.

“Oops, my bad.”

Huh, looks like he could appear if one were to say his name enough.

Glaring at the shit eating grin across the devil’s face, Demetri quickly scrambled back onto his feet.

Hawk’s smirk only widened, his eyes somehow appearing sharper, a predator scooping out its prey before it attacked.

What had happened to the mess of a person Demetri had seen not even a few days ago?

“What the hell Hawk?”

Miguel was the one to fume the second he was back on his feet, Demetri’s irritation from earlier slipping over to him.

“I tripped.” Hawk shrugged, not appearing to care in the slightest from the disbelieving looks he was getting from the bystanders. “Innocent accident.”

“That’s-,”

Demetri held up his hand and Miguel’s snap died in surprised.

For a long, stretched out beat, there was nothing but silence in the hall.

He was pretty sure there were a few students who weren’t so much as breathing.

Everyone could remember the all out brawl that had started not even all that long ago between the two opposing sides. No doubt they were waiting for a rematch.

Hawk’s smirk was gone, a thin frown in its place. The intensity in his gaze didn’t go out though, it only grew bigger.

He looked like he was ready to fight, like he was waiting for one of them to say something to do something, even in the middle of the school. He appeared that on edge.

Whatever Demetri had snuffed out last time, it had been replaced with something much worse. Something more unhinged and resentful.

Something with more of a challenge. 

He’d always loved challenges.

When he was sure that Miguel wasn’t going to say anything, he dropped his arm, slipping both of his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Taking on an air of ease he looked Hawk up and down, making sure that it was clear to everyone in the hallway that he was severely unimpressed.

The way that Hawk seemed to bristle at the complete disinterest nearly made him laugh.

He wasn’t done though. Demetri allowed his gaze to pointedly fall to the mark he had left, his own grin tilting up to see that it still hadn’t healed fully yet. He knew Hawk knew what he was looking at, could tell in the way his shoulders went tense and his chest hitched with sudden, sharp breath.

Unable to help himself, Demetri stuck out his tongue to wet his own lips, right in the place where he’d bit Hawk’s.

The reaction was almost better than he could have hoped for.

Hawk’s whole face flushed as red as his hair, and a growl tore from his throat.

Everyone in the hall froze, the aggressive noise the only thing to break the silence with such a sudden and violent start that a few even yelped and jerked back.

But Demetri stayed clam.

“Whoa there, Hawk,” He couldn’t help the slightly exaggerated way the others name passed by his lips. “Cool it, we forgive you.” He continued, casually taking a few steps forward. “I mean I get it. Mistakes happen right?” He grinned, stopping only once he was a little less than an arms lengths away. “After all, that’s why your parents had you right?”

The kids in the hall hadn’t even finished with their ‘ooo’s’ before Demetri was slammed into the lockers.

Hawk’s forearm was pressed right against the base of his neck, all but snarling into his face.

“Shut your fucking mouth!”

“You first.” Demetri shot back, holding his hands up by his head. “I didn’t do anything!”

For a brief glimpse, all of Hawk’s anger was swapped out with utter confusion, and than the very distinctive throat clearing from behind them had redoubled his rage, his glare burning. Slowly, he moved away from Demetri before turning to face their principal.

“What’s going on here boys?”

“Hawk accidentally bumped me into Miguel,” Demetri pipped in before the cobra could have time to turn it in his favour. “I was just letting him know it was okay.”

The woman’s gaze shifted from one to the other, no one willing to jump in and say anything in fear of retaliation later.

“And was throwing you into the locker part of the acceptance?”

At this Demetri brought his arm up to rest over Hawk’s shoulders, his smile wide when he felt the other jolt in his hold, tensing to keep himself from striking out.

“Hawk is just a very affectionate person.” He grinned, pinching the red head’s cheek, maybe a little bit harder than he needed to. “Sometimes he just gets really excited and forgets to be gentle. That’s all. He means no ill will by it.” He continued, moving his hand to rest on the back of his neck. “Isn’t that right Hawk?”

He could feel the anger radiating like a heat source through where their bodys touched. It made a giddy tingle stroke the back of his throat at the thought of how much the other must have been absolutely hating this.

Because he’d set his trap perfectly, and Hawk had fallen for it. He had no choice now but to agree with Demetri and play along, and nicely, or else he would end up suspended.

Demetri had been keeping track of Hawk’s warnings. He knew that it was one more strike and he was out for two weeks.

His Mom would flip her shit.

So he watched with a smug sort of victory as Hawk lifted a thin smile and gave a single, curt nod.

“Course. I’m super affectionate.”

When he felt an arm wrapping around his waist he arched a discreet brow in surprise. Than Hawk curled his fingers and sunk his nails in through the fabric of his shirt and painfully into his side.

He took in a hard inhale of breath, his smile pinching at the corners. To send back a warning he hooked his fingers into Hawk’s neck, tightening his hold until he heard Hawk let out a small grunt.

Yeah, that’s right. Two could play that game asshole.

Their Principal’s eyes shifted from one back to the other again. Obviously she didn’t believe a word they were saying, but no one was going to fess up and so long as they kept smiling there was nothing that she could so. Bringing up her hand she pointed at the both of them, her gaze narrowing.

“I’m watching the two of you,” she warned before turning to the rest of the kids in the hall. “Everyone else get to class. The bell’s going to go off in a few minutes and none of you have the option to be late.”

Without another word the bystanders scampered away, none of them willing to disobey her orders and have her threat turned on them.

With a smirk shot at her turned back and everyone else distracted, Demetri leaned in close until his lips were pretty much pressed to the shell of Hawk’s ear. “Good boy.”

He watched as goosebumps broke out down the slender neck in his hands a shutter going through the aggressive male as his chest hitched with a sudden intake of breath. Demetri gave a soft chuckle at the response, tenderly stroking the edge of the bruises with his thumb. Hawk let out the most silent whimper in turn.

How so very cute.

He wondered what Hawk’s Cobra buddies would think of that.

Pulling back to a respectable distance, Demetri snapped back into the situation, moving his hand from Hawk’s neck back to around his shoulders.

“Yeah, Hawk,” He grinned, pulling the other in close, nearly crushing him to his chest. “Let’s get going to class shall we?”

Hawk shoved his elbow into Demetri’s side, instantly realizing his mistake when the Principal raised a single brow at the action. Doubling back he gave her a strained, tight lipped smile, turning his arm so he could tap against Demetri’s chest with the back of his hand.

“Sure thing.”

Shooting a glance back at Miguel, Demetri sent him a wink. Miguel in turn only shook his head, his hands clenched tightly around the straps of his backpack.

What was his problem?

“Well let’s go,” He pressed, turning to look straight ahead once more, all but dragging Hawk forward. “Our educational futures await.”

Miguel joined their side not shortly after, and the second that the Principal was out of view Hawk wiggled out of his hold and shoved himself away.

“You asshole!” He hissed, “you set me up!”

“You didn’t have to make it so easy.” Demetri grinned, his statement punctuated with a careless shrug.

Hawk fumed, but seemed to catch himself before he lashed out. Demetri found himself coming to a slow stop, his own ease slowly melting away as a healthy dose of suspicion crept in when the red head smiled.

It wasn’t friendly, all teeth and malice, his eyes being drawn to the bite mark once more with how sharply it contrasted against the white gleam of his fangs. Than Hawk swooped in close, and Demetri tensed, waiting for the attack.

Yet, none came.

“You’re not nearly as smart as you think you are Demetri.” The words came out with a hiss, so low that he was sure not even Miguel could pick up on what he was saying. “There’s not always going to be someone around to protect you.”

“Than it’s a good thing that unlike you, I don’t need others to provide it.”

His words cut some of the smugness out, wiping that stupid grin right off the snarky little shit’s face.

It was Demetri’s turn to grin wolfishly down at his prey. 

If Miguel wasn’t here, hell, if they weren’t in the middle of the fucking school, Demetri would have only all to happily put Hawk back in his place properly. But as well as his trick to keep Hawk under control while in the building worked, it was sadly a thing that worked two ways. Hawk couldn’t go after him without the threat of being suspended, and Demetri couldn’t teach him any sort of lessons regardless of how badly Hawk clearly needed them.

They were at a stalemate. Both sides forced to behave or surfer the consequence of the public school system.

But he supposed that didn’t mean that he couldn’t push the guy’s buttons, really ruffle his feathers and get under his skin.

Eyeing his mark again he hooked his finger and gently bumped it against Hawk’s chin, forcing his head up. “That looks good on you.” He admitted, lightly dragging his nails down the clearly hand shaped bruises on his neck. “Maybe I should add another one, you know, on the opposite side.” He moved closer, Hawk scrambling back to place some distance between them. “Give you a matching set.”

When he took another step forward, Hawk’s hand was suddenly pressed to the centre of his chest, keeping him back, forcing him to maintain his distance.

Demetri’s grin turned absolutely wicked.

Hawk’s hand was trembling.

The guy might have been able to put up a good front, but it seemed that Demetri had managed to cause at least some cracks in the armoured plated mask he wore. All he had to do was keep working at it until it broke completely. After all, there was only so many times something could be stitched before it became un-salvageable. He would just have to think of which angles to best attack from were.

He knew how smart Hawk was, knew that he could figure out how things worked and could make plans of his own just as well as Demetri could. But he also knew that he was far more likely to lash out and act on emotion based impulses than Demetri was. It had always been his downfall, even when he was just his Eli.

Demetri would come up with witty remarks or mostly stoic reactions. Eli would huff or cry or storm away.

Now all Demetri had to do was figure out how to use that to lead to his own victory.

“Guys,” Miguel got between them before he could start something, pressing a hand to both of their chests and moving them away from each other, Hawk’s hand curling into a fist the instant it was separated to hide its shaking. “You almost got in trouble once today. Do you really want to sit through Saturday detention?”

He supposed Miguel did have a point. Nothing sounded worse than wasting time on his day off to come back to the hell hole they called school to rot away while some teacher sat there watching them like an evil overlord.

“Whatever.” Demetri was almost positive that Hawk had meant for that to come out sounding far more menacing, and without the slight waver that left his words weak. “I’ve got better things to do.”

“Say hi to your psycho Sensei for us.” Demetri called to his retreating back, watching in utter glee as Hawk’s shoulders jumped up before he could stop them.

“Dude,” leave it to Miguel to ruin his fun with an open hand whack to his stomach. “What are you doing? Is this what you were talking about?”

“I’ve got it under control.” Demetri waved off, nodding his head in the direction of their next class. Continuing just as Miguel opened his mouth to question him some more. “But we really have to go. I’ve already got enough marks on my record from all of this karate nonsense. I don’t need a million tartys too.”

Miguel sighed, but allowed the conversation to drop.

Demetri on the other hand took the silence to his advantage while he thought over what he had learned.

He couldn’t really go at Hawk in the way he wanted to when other people were around, they got in the way and would end up messing with his progress. If he really wanted this to work he was going to have to do it when there weren’t other people around who could either step in or say something to ruin it. He would also need to make sure that Hawk was alone too. He could hold his own pretty well against him now, but that didn’t mean that he fared well when he was completely outnumbered.

Besides, Hawk’s reactions were much more... honest, when he was on his own.

But when could they both be alone?

As much as their social life had been pretty much nonexistent when they were younger, it was booming now. Whenever he wasn’t with his friends at the dojo they were hanging out or he was with Yaz. As far as he knew, Hawk now eat, slept, and breathed Cobra Kai, the guy was rarely ever seen without them. The only time Demetri could think of that he wasn’t being swarmed by his new social standing was when he was at home.

...

Actually...

What were the chances that Hawk had told his mother that he had broken Demetri’s arm? Sure Demetri’s mom knew about everything that had been going on, for months now honestly, but Hawk had always tried to keep as much as he could from his mother. Whenever she got involved with something things turned out, messy, regardless of how good her intentions were. There would be no way that she would still be allowing her sweet little Eli to continue going to such a nasty place if she knew what her boy was actually up to.

She had to be completely in the dark about everything.

Which meant that she also would have no idea that Demetri and Hawk had grown such a rift between them.

Which would mean she wouldn’t think twice before letting him into the house whether Hawk was there or not.

With a new swagger to his step Demetri walked into class just as the bell rung, giving a two fingered salute to the teacher as he slipped into his seat.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
